rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Xuk Sicarius
__FORCETOC__ Disclaimer Note, Xuk (pronounced Z-uu-k) was a part of the Sicarius, in its first - Initial version. The Sicarius have changed a great deal since that time (Which was pre-2008) and as such this article might not line up with current lore/information surrounding them. It serves the purpose of being more historical, rather than fitting in with the modern interpretation. Background : The son and daughters of Kel Sicarius and his first wife, Xuksesra, were not all that well off. Their eldest, Xuk, was born near the Morytania Slayer's tower on an all too dark night. It was shortly after this - That Kel and Xuksesra took off with their firstborn child for what they considered to be a safer horizon. After all, Xuksesra was a necromancer. And Kel was all too similar. : Xuksesra and Kel found themselves living in a fortress of stone, ruled over by bandits and rogues a like somewhere near the Northern coast of the wilderness. It was here they had two more children. Erik, their first son. And then Lucia - Their youngest daughter. Granted, the births were spread out over more than several years time. : Xuk, around the time Lucia was a mere toddler and Erik was around eight years old, found her twelve or thirteen year old self woken up in the middle of the night by a strange sound. Not all that uncommon in the deepest reaches of the wilderness, but disturbing nonetheless - She went to go find her parents, as do many children at this tender age, only to find what would change her life forever. : Kel, a frequent abuser of ground mud runes and alcohol, along with all assortments of drugs - Was witnessed by Xuk, stabbing and killing her mother whilst she slept. All of which was seen through the crack of a bedroom door, by a curious young Xuk. Take this event, and the sheer fear she possessed for her father; Xuk gathered the other children that same night, and began trecking south - Away from that cursed rogue's fortress. : In short, by some divine miracle Xuk and Erik managed to carry Lucia on and off - Through all of the wilderness - Surviving at their young age without a terrible amount of injury or starvation. Eventually the trio of Sicarius-children found themselves in Varrock, where they found relative 'shelter' as homeless children on the streets. Here, it was where Xuk grew up learning skills and life lessons that would lead her to survive - And provide for the family she held dear, Erik and Lucia. : Overtime Xuk grew distant from the two. Infact, Erik and Lucia as they grew up on the streets found their own walks of life. Xuk, now grown up into a more proper adult, saw the world through cruel - twisted eyes. Such was the way she was raised. : An individual by the sort of alias of 'Red' took her under his wing, having formed a guild of people with similar upbringings. Here, she learned combat in proper - And began to procur enough coin to lift her out of a rather awful life. It wasn't for a year, at least, that Xuk finally set back out on her own. Thankful for Red's guidings and teachings - Relating to the art of murder. : Some time after leaving the guild, she ran into an individual known as Klaus Ikra. Unfortunately for the both of them - It was love at first sight. However, Xuk had quite finalized the idea into her mind that love ended in pain and suffering. She tried to twist the idea into a concept that Klaus Ikra simply wanted to learn what skills she had mastered overtime - And took him on as an apprentice. : One day, towards the end of teaching Klaus, they got into a discussion about how much he (Klaus) loved his brother - Another Ikra. Xuk, with her twisted mind, saw this as what must be holding her pupil back. She demanded he kill his brother as to be free of any possible weakness, and to graduate as a full killer in her eyes. : Klaus could not do it, and became somewhat distant. Xuk saw him as a threat. She attempted, three times, to murder Klaus for the sake of protecting the knowledge she had shared with him concerning her family - The Sicarius - And what skill she had taught. : It was on the final attempt, where Xuk had both lured and driven Klaus deep into the dwarven mines North of Falador, that her story ended. A explosive device ruptured into a underwater stream, or lake, of sorts. The cavern the two were in flooded. It's said, in those last moments deep within the mine - Klaus used magic Ikra were all too well known for to freeze the currents around the both of them, whilst embracing Xuk. The two died, at that moment, frozen to death in an eternal ice. Xuk was never heard of again, her memory passing with time - Lucia and Erik continuing about their own versions of what life they could muster. As for Klaus; Rumour is his spirit roams someplace to this day. Drawn back after his bodies death. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sicarius Category:Female